i_hate_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
I HATE MINECRAFT
I HATE MINECRAFT is the forty-second episode of I Hate Everything's YouTube series. Description It's happening people. Video Wait. What? What is this? Oh no... Kiteman: Hey, what's going on? Really? Kiteman: What is it? It appears in our search for a new background we've somewhere wound up in Minecraft. I was hoping to do an episode on Cardboard Tube Dueling, but I guess I no choice but to cover Minecraft now... ***k. = I HATE EVERYTHING = = Presents: = = ___________________ = = I HATE MINECRAFT = Minecraft! the game where you... Where the objective is to... Urm... Where you have to... No... Ok, Minecraft is a game... It's a game where you... No f**k it. Minecraft is one of the biggest hits in gaming from the last few years, and whenever you like it or not the influence it has on gaming culture is astronomical. With the lifetimes sales just about to surpass 50 MILLION UNITS, there has to be something to this game. Right? Lemme just get it out there. I... I really like Minecraft. Man: HEY F**K YOU! YOUR TITLE SAYS YOU HATE MINECRAFT! YOU GODDAMN BITCH, UNSUB! I will admit Minecraft was this relatively small and upcoming game, I was one of the people who said... I don't get it. Because I didn't. From an outsiders perspective of course you're gonna react that way. Primarily because when someone describes the idea to you, it does sound kind of boring. Minecraft! the indie game with no objective! Where you're placed into an endless sandbox and expected to do... Something. But when I finally got my hands on it, puzzle pieces finally fit into place and it was made abundantly clear to me... It's Lego... It's virtual Lego... And I love me some Lego. You might say there's no point to spending hours and building a Minecraft castle or mining for diamond. But really? how's it any different from building a house or a helms deep out of Lego? The thing is to me... Minecraft is not a game... It's a tool. You chose what YOU want to do with it and that's the magic behind it. But here's the thing. Anyone can pick up a hammer and use it. Anyone can use a tool. And this... is where my problems with Minecraft lie. You're probably SICK of me saying this sort of thing by not but there is nothing fundamentally wrong with Minecraft, there is nothing wrong with the tool... IT IS THE FANBASE THAT USE IT, much like Facebook, DeviantArt, whatever. There is a Minecraft sub-culture that is completely out of f**king control! MILLIONS of YouTube accounts, Avatars, Videos, Twitch Streams, Merchandising, Parodies, THE CAPITAL & EXPOSURE MINECRAFT HAS, DRIVES ME F**KING INSANE! I like to preach out it's nearly impossible to avoid My Little Pony. But in comparison to Minecraft, My Little Pony's just a tiny blip in the endless sea to stylized blocky Minecraft sh*t! I am SO, SO, burnt out on Minecraft in this point, I've not even played it for a good year or two. The over exposures TOO MUCH! And while I find it fascinating that the whole reason Minecraft is SO popular is thanks to YouTube. At the same time, the YouTube Minecraft culture is seizure inducing! (WIP) Trivia Category:Episodes Category:I HATE Episodes Category:Videos on I Hate Everything's YouTube Channel Category:Episodes With Aquaman and/or Kiteman